


My name... Is Oliver Queen

by pcnox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcnox/pseuds/pcnox
Summary: Oliver is going to die.  His story is his legacy.This story is about a sincretic version of Oliver Queen,  some of the characters and relationships will be taken from the tv series, some of them from the comics of different timelines.  Finally, I took some ideas from Roy Westerman’s fanmade Earth 27
Relationships: Bonnie King/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Samantha Clayton/Laurel Lance, Sandra Moonday Hawke/Oliver Queen, Tess Mercer/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

(work in progress about the life, the love and the children in a sincretic Oliver Queen)

* * *

Disclaimer... I dont't own any of this characters.

The Susan Williams of this story is the one from the TV series.

* * *

Susan got in that empty warehouse where the Verdant was placed. The sun was high on the sky, so the club was closed.

She looked all “Susan Williams” at her finest. Beautiful, furious and decided. Even speed of her steps wouldn’t move her perfect skirt more than she wanted to. I would know, I checked it.

> “Oliver. I wasn’t going to come, you know?”

Shooting directly to the head. Just as I expected.

> “Susan, you look great. I know… but I’m glad you did” I said, and invited her to take a seat next to me with a gesture.

> “Scotch… no ice” I caught the order and jumped to the other side of the bar. Took a bottle and two glasses.

She moved her hand making me drop a bit too much in her drink and then, suddenly, got her glass empty and asked for more.

> “I know we ended up badly. I ruined your career, whether I liked it or not…” Pretty bad for an icebreaker. But it was needed. “So, what about getting a pulitzer and getting rich in the process?”

She opened her eyes, ended up the second drink, put her phone on the table and start the record.

> “Shoot, blondie” She said… And I started my story.


	2. Sandra Moonday Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Moonday and his life make a turn, and it will last till the rest of his life.

My name is Oliver Queen, and you know the gig… For five years I was left alone in an island by destiny. That’s not true actually. Not the island, that’s the only thing it’s not a lie. But I wasn’t alone, and it weren’t five years.

My mind is reaping appart with memories of different lives and timelines. So, what I’m going to tell you, is what I think it’s the story of my life. But when I try to rationalize it, everything seems too much people, too much emotions, too much life…

I know I’m dying, and when I look behind me, I see the legacy i’m going to leave. Thirteen kids, most of them from my blood, some of them from my heart only. All of them are exceptional, and I don’t deserve to call myself their father.

And don’t look at me like that… I’m a man of passion, and yes... I know how babies are made, and how birth control work… but life is what happens while you try to remember how many condoms are left in your wallet. And you, among all of them, know I have a thing for hot and direct women with lot of attitude. It’s not so easy to say “Hey… are you on the pill?”, and it’s even harder to… you know… stay put, while being hard with women like you.

Besides… there’s a probability of fail in each birth control method… so, if you keep trying, sooner or later something is going to fail. And I know you know I’ve tried enough. If I were as irresponsible as I was before the island, I don’t think I could remember all the names.

But enough of the trailer talk… To understand who am I, and why, I need to tell you what only a few people know: What happened before and after the Gambit sank.

I was a known rich boy with playboy fame and low ethic values. All my life was about fancy classes of esgrima, archery, horse riding and that kind of rich boy’s extracurricular activities. And, of course, party and women. A Starling party’s success was measured by how much time Tommy Merlyn or me stayed. But, somehow, Laurel Lance -a “girl next door”- fell in love with me.  
It’s not necessary to say I cheated on her several times. I’m very ashamed on that, but that was part of who I where. Sandra Hawke was the first. 

I was a rich 16 years old brat, and she was a senior, about to left for collage. It was her farewell party, and I got hypnotized by that dark skin beauty who entered the club. They were five or six girls, and everyone of them looked at me, the famous playboy… If they had a last night in Starling, spend it with me was like the champion belt. But not Sandra. She was a girl of principles, a left-wing girl of principles… and I was part of the system she hated.

After a while ditching girls who wanted to tell everybody they slept with “Oliver fucking Queen”, I approached her. And it was a disaster. 

“Fuck off, one percenter prick” She told me. And went away with that Yellow dress that changed my life.

But I was persistent. I tried to buy her a drink, to take her to dance, to talk to her friends. But “Moonday” -as she said her name was- didn’t even let me say two words to her. So, after I tried everything, I gave up.  
It's lame, I know… but I didn't know how else to call her attention.

But then something happened. O was a bit drunk and saw the barman counting the money in the register. He had a desperate look in his face, and was mumbling about being robbed, and the supervisor coming to check on him in five minutes. I was indeed a rich bastard… but something wasn't right.  
And the barman dude, he took a bad decision. He saw the wallet about to fall off the pocket of some other rich guy. He grabbed it, took the money and left it empty in his pocket again. Then, he put the money on the register and he breathed deep and slowly.  
I saw it all… and acted. I took all the money I had in my wallet and then, with a pickpocket trick Tommy and I learned from a street magician, that guy's wallet. I left my money there and then, bumped into him so I could return it to his owner.  
The guy thought I was provoking him and punched me on my face. And that was what I got for trying to make it right with two wrongs… Or, at least, what I thought.

Suddenly, two beautiful dark legs stood in front of me. I took my time watching them, until someone call my attention.

“Hey, rich boy… my face is up here…” It was her. She helped me to get up and asked for some ice. “I saw that… what were you doing”.

That took me out of guard.

“Look, I don't know what you think you saw… but I wasn't stealing or anything”.

“I know” She said, and she smiled at me for the first time “You were playing Robin Hood there… but with your own money… why trying to be a hero?”

She took the ice and placed it on my chin. I smiled at her.

“Well, I needed a punch in my face… and I thought I could make something for someone while at it.” I was in pain. “And this is my lesson. You play hero, you don't get the girl… you just get some bruises”

Sandra took the ice away and looked at me.

“Don't be a baby, this isn't leaving a mark… and about the girl, we’ll see” she looked at the barman and asked for two drinks. “Name’s Moonday, and i’m buying… It’s not like you could pay for this”

We talked for hours, we laughed, and she made a bunch of points about what should the world be like, and how it actually was, because of people like me. I represented everything she hated, and everything I started to question from that day on. But the night was warm, the drinks strong and her apartment empty… and that beautiful legs ended up making me lose my mind. We arrived at her apartment, her parents weren't home. After she closed the dolor, I stop thinking, and she did also. She untied her dress on the back of her neck, and gave me her back, si I could unzip that yellow dress.

But I was young, impulsive, and turned on like never before. I moved her hair away, and my mouth found her neck, I moved her dress a little up her legs, and my hands found her underwear. And then we got lost in the music that only was herd on our minds, the rhythm of our bodies.

I knew that it was a bad idea, but I was going yo stay the night anyway. Moonday seemed to be the answer to what my life was missing… but I wasn't anything but a cool story to tell in college. Or that was what she thought.

She made me run away by the firescape when her parents arrived, and that was the last thing I heard from her for years. I tried yo calle, but didn't had a number, tried to find her online, but Moonday wasn't her first name. And she disappeared from my life.

As I found out almost 19 years later, that night changed her life… and not by some Legendary performance from young Ollie, but because that spoiled kid didn't had responsibility enough to stop a second and put on a condom. 19 years later, I met my first son: Connor Hawke, the coolest kid I've met. And, somehow, he didn't resented me. He actually let me in his life and gave me the chance of being his father, something I didn't deserve. He can and will be more that I ever could.


	3. Samantha Clayton... polyamory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver keep telling Susan about his early life. And tell her the story about how he got lost in a wicked sexual game, of hormonal young fools, between him, Sam, Laurel... and some drug abuse.

After Moonday, everything changed. I don't really know if I was actually in love with Laurel, but I do know that I didn't found what I was looking for in her. Cheating her with Moonday ended up being way worse than a regular cheating, not because I cheated and hurted her that night, but because what it generated in me… the sensation I needed to find something else.

Of all the people I hurted, Laurel is definitively the one I hurted the most. What I did to her was unforgivable. Before that night, it was a merely physical thing, a young dumbass who didn't care who I hurt. But from that night on, I just stop caring about anyone… anything but looking for what I was missing.

And it went worst and then even worst. Laurel felt she was losing me, and I think she did love me. She tried to make me feel better, while I was hurting her and disrespecting her. She ate her madness when she found out of my cheatings, and even tried to be cool about it. I was the worst kind of idiot.

We used to hang out with some friends, Tommy, Laurel and I. Friends like Samantha. Sam was a wild girl. Always trying to go further, always making a point with her actions. And, suddenly, I thought I saw some of Moonday in her. Strong willed, looking forward to defy the limits and “The Man”, and really sexually aggressive. I know, lame as hell, a rich boy trying to find the only toy he can't have.

One night Sam caught me looking at her. Again and again. We were at the mansion, and she was drinking and dancing. Tommy was talking to another girl from the school while Laurel was speaking on the phone.

Sam looked away at the window, and started to dance moving her body in a way that would make the wolf cartoon howl. My eyes couldn't stop looking at her figure, and my pants felt more and more tight. She put her hair on one side, and looked at me through the reflection on the window. She bit her lip and went away upstairs heading to the bathroom. I followed her. While she was going up, she did an effort to move her hips enough, so I could look her waving, and see she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

She left the bathroom door open, and I went behind her. And there I was, having a quickie with our friend in the bathroom while Laurel was downstairs looking for me.

I was trying to stay quiet, but the sound of my body against Sam`s back could been heard from the other side of the door.

“Laurel… “ I said after all ended.

“No, Ollie… It`s Sam” she smiled. “I know I was giving you my back, but I think you could still see me on the mirror. Cool image, by the way”

“I know Sam, it's just… I shouldn't” She wasn't Moonday, and I didn´t know what I wanted. But I was hurting Laurel and, from that moment, I would hurt Sam too.

“Come on, Ollie… Laurel is cool” she raised an eyebrow. “She knows what you do when you and Tommy go out to clubs where the girls jump on you. What's the difference between sleep with them, and having sex with me?”.

She adjusted her clothes and went back down to the studio. Tommy and his girl were gone, and Laurel was there, looking at the fireplace with a glass of my parent’s scotch in her hand. Stronger than anything she used to drink.

Sam sat next to her and took the whole bottle.

I went into the room and the truth is, I didn't know what to do or say.

“Did you had fun?” Laurel asked, with her immutable face looking at the fireplace.

“I… just… “ I didn't know how to answer.

“You bet we did, girl… I know you know” The tone and the way Sam said it, was not what I was expecting. But, again, it was Sam. And there were no boundaries.

“And you call yourself a friend…” It wasn't a question “fucking my boyfriend in the bathroom, trying to steal what I´m trying to save”.  
Sam filled her glass again and, then, took a large sip from the bottle.

“I´m not trying to steal anything. I´m just having fun… And what if you are looking at this the wrong way? What if this is exactly what you two are missing to feel better” She left the bottle on the floor and kissed Laurel´s cheek. “It's not stealing, if you share your toy with me…”

And I got lost. Laurel ended up her hole drink with just one sip, and breathed strongly. Her eyes were fixed on the fire. But, then, she looked at Sam, at me and again at her. Against anything I would expect, she kissed Sam. Not as a friend kiss, or a playing thing. She kissed her with an angry sexual energy that I didn't saw before. She was mad, and the kiss was her way to lose some steam. The way she used to avoid exploding.

Sam did not held back. I don't think that's what she had in mind. But I'm sure as hell she didn't hesitate for a minute about crossing a new line. I went to Tommy´s bag and took some coke, and then joined them.

The next two days, the three of us spend them on my room. My parents were away with Thea for the weekend, and Sam, Laurel and I were damaged enough not to care about anything but saying “fuck you” to the whole world. We were drugged, drunk or both for two days. Fucking, drinking, sniffing, passing out, and the same again. If I´m to be honest. I don't remember one percent of what we did. But I do remember when my mother opened the door.

It was bad. I mean, they knew me. I was a disaster… but seeing Laurel passed out while Sam and I where having sex next to her, that made an impression she never could forget or forgive. And me neither.

For the next month or two, I went to Tommy´s. My mother couldn't see me, and I couldn't see her. And we got worse and worse. Sam, Laurel and I took every chance we had and had sex everywhere at any time. In the school, in the club, in Malcom “fucking” Merlyn´s bed. We lost ourselves in a hormonal hurricane, mixed with alcohol, cocaine and pills. I even dare Laurel to swing with Tommy and his random girl of the week, while Sam filmed it all. Tommy, my best friend who I realised was falling for Laurel. I could say that Laurel and I where anything Sam wanted us to be. But I would be lying. I used her too. I used her to stop thinking about what I was, or what I needed to be. I used her, because she could make me not think about the damage I was making on Laurel, and because I could tell myself the three of us where just having fun. Untill, one thay, it was too much.

I don't remember what exactly happened, but I recall being in the ambulance with Sam screaming, Laurel on the paramedic´s bed and a doctor talking to me in what I understood like another language.

Everything went to hell, and Laurel ended up in a rehab clinic. Sam´s parents moved out of Starling and I never saw her again until twelve years later.

My parents couldn't afford the scandall, so they send me to Switzerland. An elite training club for shitty sports that no one watches unless it's the olympics. I wasn't good enough, although my father send me to esgrima, archery, chess and all that things that I hated. And there is where my new mistake took place.


	4. Bonnie King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We keep going into Oliver story, and find out how he kept making mistakes. And the events that led to her third child.

When I arrived at the training camp, I had zero expectatives. It was just a couple of months to go through, away of my friends and the city I called home. It was a rich boy´s punishment. Some snow, some exercise, and no fun.

As I was saying, I was broken then. I hurted Laurel, I hurted Samantha, I hurted Tommy, I hurted every single person who cared about me. And there I was, a not so good archer on an elite archery class, a not so good swordsman on an fencing class. The chess and the horse riding classes ditched me in no time. I was too restless for that. But, in a place with nothing to do, I started training as crazy… just to stop thinking.

My father had been obsessed with me learning to shoot with a bow since I had memory, and I learned to blank my mind while doing it. The fencing teacher had too much patience, and he let me stay in her class, even when I ended up dearing my rival to fight with my fists half the classes.

Almost a month later, I started to feel a little better. My teachers were amused by me, and surprised by my progress. They said I was a natural. But I was, by far, the worst of the class. Whatever the class was.

I started feeling better. And then… I noticed her. The blond, beautiful girl who was always laughing, always having fun. Bonnie, that was her name. And it seemed she liked me, at least by the way she looked at me when I was in the gym.

One day, I went to the archery gallery after hours and I found her. She was perfect. Perfect technique, perfect posture, perfect arms, perfect legs… And a short white skirt that couldn't handle the wind of Chicago.

“Are you going to stay there looking my legs, or are you going to go for it” She said, without bothering to turn her head for looking at me.

“I always go for it” I answered, and stood in front of the target next to her´s. “I´m Olliver, by the way”.

She just laughed at me.

I started shooting, trying not to make a fool of myself. But I wasn't good enough to share the gallery with her.

I tried to focus, but it was pointless. After a few arrows, or maybe more than a few, I felt her presence behind me. She touched my shoulder, and my hips, and my hands, and moved them.

“Everybody knows… And you messed up… I mean… really messed up, back in Starling. Everybody know that too. Gossips reached the Alps, you know?” She kept her hand on my elbow and moved it a little higher. “But you can't shoot if you try to lift all that weight on you. Stop whining, stop overthinking it… stop. Just relax. Just be the archer, feel the bow, the string, the arrow in your hands. Breath… and smile”.

And just like that, she did what I didn't thought it was possible… She made me smile. And the arrow went wide and away of the target.

“Okay, that didn't worked as well as I thought… You better go on with that grumpy face. You weren't good but, at least, you weren't a disaster.” But my grumpy face did not came back.

I know you`re starting to see a patron on my early life… But yes, she made a lot of problems seem to disappear. Don´t go all Freud on me. I'm sure it might be something with my mother's tough love or something. But the story of my life was driven by my relationship with women.

The next weeks were like being in another dimension. My problems seemed to be far away, while I kept improving my skills in the two things I was interested in. Well… actually… I was interested in a third thing.

Bonnie helped me a lot, and my teacher couldn't believe my progress. We spended hours shooting arrows, and more hours making up and having sex everywhere. I was a distraction for her and, although we kept it for ourselves, her trainer seemed to notice.

One friday midnight, I got in her room -practicing my ninja skills not to wake her roommates- and we got the hell out of the training facilities. There was a town nearby, and we headed up there. I´d spent the last months living in her world so, the way I could, I wanted to show her some of mine. We arrived at the most crowded bar, so I wouldn't be recognized, and spent the night drinking and dancing. She was discovering a wild and fun world, with no worries and a lot of passion. Really… a lot. We even broke the women's bathroom sink, and the hand drier. And then, we just forgot everything. The dance floor, the bar, the music, the lights. It was a scene of another life, of other people. But it was us.

We lost track of time, and ended up spending the whole weekend in the most expensive room of the fanciest hotel in town. All the weekend in bed, without thinking about the next day.

I learned a lot about Bonnie that weekend, about her need to be better and better. About her bronze medal on the olympics and the fact her mother considered it a failure. About her fixation with Robin Hood, both the historical character and the fictional. About her dreams of helping people.

Sunday's night found us naked on the hotel pool. Nobody was there, and we thought it was a good idea to go a little further. But all of the sudden, we got caught. Not by the hotel cleaner, or the pool guy. Standing on the edge of the pool, her trainer looked at us with a lot of disapproval on his eyes. And the weekend was over.

The director threaten to expel us, but my parents money bought me a little more “rehabilitation”. Bonnie's mother, on the other hand, took her out of the institute the next day, calling her a whore, a disgrace and a bunch of things she didn´t deserved. And just like that, I had ruined another woman's life. I didn't know what happened to her until a decade and a half later. But, for a year or so, I did watched every single woman´s archery contest trying to find her. She wasn't there.


	5. Tess Mercer: the challenge

After Bonnie went away, my stay there was a lot less pleasant. My trainers started to give me a hard time. I had to go to chess classes too, and if I wasn`t training, I was just sleeping.

I started to become better and better at archery and fencing. I mean… I wasn't as good as the athletes there, but I went from “rich boy playing with a weapon” to “decent challenger” in pretty short time. I've always had been a lazy natural, but with a lot of people pushing me, I made great things.

But I still couldn't stand chess. Until one day… yes, another “one day”, suddenly it was a lot more interesting.

I got to the class twenty five minutes late. And no one was there. No one, but a gorgeous redhead that took my breath away. And -I`m not ashamed to say it- I forgot about Bonnie, Laurel, my sins or anything else.

“Don't even think about it” She said without even looking at me. “I eat rich brats like you for breakfast”

Yes, she was a challenge. And that was exactly what my trainers kept telling me… to challenge my skills.

“Ok, so… what do we do until tomorrow morning” I challenged.

“Oh, I see. You are the playboy who get every single girl he want. And “single” is not even necessary”. She was right, I was. She came in front of me and put a finger in my chest. Not in a seductive way, but in a violent one. “And the narcissist blond boy put his fucking dick wherever he wants, and girl`s lives turn into shit”

Se pushed harder, with too much strength, and made me step back.

“And Blondie keep going with his life, and playing with a bow, and being rich and stupid”. She made her point, but kept going. “We mortals have to work hard, play none and try to avoid people like you.”

I was really ashamed, and had to step back again, against the wall.

“Ok, you made your point.” I moved aside and tried to leave, but she stopped me.

“What do you think you`re doing? Are you going to cry because a girl told you what a spoiled kid you are?” She took my shoulder and pushed me inside again. “We have a class ahead. And I´m the teacher. So clean your tears, and let's get started”

If other teachers were hard, she was a fucking demon. Always pushing harder, always speaking rough… and, surprisingly, she got results from me.

I´m not going to lie. She was bad, but she turned me on. She turned me on the way only strong woman do: painfully.

But I stopped trying. I don´t know if I gave up, but I just stopped. The pool was a challenge, tough. She was hot as hell, and I found her looking at my stomach or ass a dozen of times.

“You are hot”. She told me a warm morning after I got out of the water. “Too bad you are dumb”.

And days kept going. She made me improve my abilities, and at the same time, made me feel like crap. I found out with a lot of effort, that she was training there, and got the job of teaching other kids, as a part of her scholarship. 

“You want to make a bet?” She raised her eyebrows, put the board aside and showed me her hand. “We are going to start a challenge… You`ve got a lot better, but you haven't made much progress since. So, night classes, strip chess”.

I opened my eyes like I think I never did before.

“Wait, what?” I couldn't respond.

She smiled.

“Strip chess. You know strip poker? Well, it's like that, but no cards.”

“I know what strip chess means, but I... “

“But you… what? I know you´d like to watch me naked… so, what?”

She made me a fucking puppy in front of a dragon. But I wasn't going to do that no more. I was Oliver Fucking Queen, and somehow I remembered it.

“Ok, strip chess. But if I get to make you bare naked, you`ll sleep with me.”

“Wait, what?” She answered to my offer.

“Sleep with me. You know sleeping? Well, it's like that, but no sleeping. I mean, I know you`d like to sleep with me… so, what?”

There was anger, amusement, and some expectation in her eyes.

“I`m in boytoy.”

Later that night, the challenge started. I barely got to make her lose some clothes. But I gotta see her underwear. It was a pyrrhic victory but, at least, it was some kind of victory.

Of course, I ended up naked.

“Ok, it seems it's warm in here, and “not so little” Ollie there like what he's seeing”.

I had a boner, and she didn´t made even a bit of effort not to look.

“Could you blame him? You are here, in your sexy black lingerie teasing me. I mean, I know you'd love to sleep with me… But this way, you`re making it too hard.”

She gave me a wicked smile.

“It's ok Ollie… I like it hard.” She made me even harder and, then, pointed the door. “Now it's time to go. Your clothes are staying here. You can get them again tomorrow morning. And no... you are not staying here.”

I got to get out of her dorm butt naked and cross the hallway using some cheap ninja skills not to get seen. And, somehow, after a long time, I was having fun.

With little changes, the scene repeated night after night. And I started to notice she was having fun too.

I started helping her with fencing practice too, and we kept teasing each other, and making ourselves hot.

After a docen days, I finally got to see her boobs. Another lame victory, if you consider she left her fishnet tights and her heels on, but took her bra away anyway. It was a tactic, and a good one. I couldn't focus in the game after that, and lost a minute later. But still, she seemed to smile. And not a malicious one, but a real “having a good time” smile. And I loved it.

“Ok, that was a big play” I said with a face palm. “I can´t dodge that.”

“You know what they say Ollie… Go big, or go home.” She looked at a certain zone of my nakedness and said. “Or well, in your case… both”.

“Tess, what the hell are we doing? Come on, you want me… I want you. Why are we doing this?” I stood up and went towards her, she did the same and didn´t pushed me away. “I don't know what this is, but I like it, and you like it too. It's fun, it´s dearing, and it's hot as hell”

She came closer to me and stopped with her mouth a few inches away of mine.

“This is fun… But the minute we cross that line, we are going to get bored. You and I, we are both trying to get in a world I don´t belong. I'm trying my ass to get in, and you are trying your ass not to get kicked out. But, in that world, I have to earn everything, and you don´t. I'm playing a game with you, to get what I want from people like you. And I´m not going to make a false step. I´m not like that girls, i'm a shark. And sharks eat whales like you.”

She stepped back, and looked away.

“And yes, I´m horny as hell. But I had a friend with batteries that can help me with that. And you… you´re going hard to your room. That's the way this is like. You want this, then earn it… at least one time in your life.”


	6. Tess Mercer: Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tess keep playing, things get hot, and they get closer.

After that night, things were more tense between us. The truth was out, and teasing was even more daring. I understood that the game wasn't only on the board, but also off it. It was not only our moves with the explicit black and white pieces. It was a game of getting in each other's minds. So I started to make other moves. I started speaking of what we were seeing of each other, I started showing off, and I even tried a couple of bold moves.

Her endgame weapon was taking her bra off, so I had to try something bolder. And I did.

I waited until we had a even game, and I didn´t took my shoes or socks off, my watch and ring either. First my shirt was out, then my undershirt. It seemed to work a little bit, cause she started looking surprised. But then I moved one step further. I caught her looking at me a couple of times, so I lost my belt next, and then my pants. She made her response, keeping everything on, and loosing her shirt and bra first. She noticed my strategy, and raised the bed. But I was expecting her move, and she wasn't expecting mine. I was losing, but not by far, so the next time I lost I stood up, came one step closer to her, and took of my boxers.

She opened her eyes showing me what I was looking for, for the first time… I had control over an opponent that was way better than me. She looked at my crunch, then at my face, then again at my crunch.

So I moved on, and kept playing while standing up. She lost focus and, somehow, I won.

The tension was at its peak. She stood up too in front of me, took her panties off and threw them at me.

“Good Ollie, I still can't believe you could win on my game.” She wasn't talking about chess. She smiled, and came a bit closer. “But you did, so… now… let's get you your prize”.

It was all I wanted. We were playing this game for too long and I was about to loose my mind. But I stopped her.

“No, Tess, not like this. Not as a bet, or as part of some game. Shit… you know I want this, but I don't want to be with you like this.”

She stepped away with a furious face.

“Fuck, fuck you Ollie… Come on, you can't do this. I´m here, and you fuking know I want this, so don't try to be that guy.” She pushed came back and pushed me. She was tough. “Cut the crap and let´s do this”.

I saw her anger, but all I wanted to do was laugh.

“No.” I said. “I´m not doing this. You like games? Then let's play a game, Red. You are coming with me to the pool, you are going to take a dive, and then you are coming back here… alone.”  
She shouted an insult to the roof, but she was too stubborn not to keep going.

“Fine. Suit yourself, lame bastard”.

So we went to the pool. She went for a swim, and then came out of the water. To this day, I swear I thought she was some kind of succubus demon. I mean… I had to use all my willpower not to jump on her when she climbed the stairs, and moved her head to take her hair out of her face.

“Ok, rich brat… game on”.

She didn't let me answer, and started walking on the building´s hallways. Some people saw her, bot no one said anything. She was too strong, too focused. And no one sane would dare to make her piss off.

And so the game began. Tess wasn't going to leave things like that, she wasn't going to lose with me. She wasn't going to lose with anyone.

The next night, the game changed. We stopped the strip part of it, and she changed it for dares. You can imagine, she started to win again time over time.

Some dares were easy, such as flirt with a teacher, or hit on a guy. But some other were tough. She made me steal information from some offices, or distract a guard. She made me walk naked in the snow, and even propose to a girl.

She wanted to show she was in charge, and she did. And then, the real fun began.

“You know that brunette girl in the third floor? The one with the constant ponytail who looks like she got a stick up her ass?” She said one night, after she won.

“Yes, I think so. Maddie, or Marie, or something”.

“Or something, yes. She has your face on her screensaver. I want you to sleep with her”.

I couldn´t believe it. She was asking me to sleep with someone else, and not only that… If she was kind of a fan. It wasn't even a dare. I didn't understood her angle.

“Ok, you can count of it”. I said with a smile.

“Ok, but that's not it. I want you to sleep with her, but in daylight, in front of her roomate.” And, just like that, I thought I saw her angle. But I didn´t.

It took me a few days, but I accomplished my task. I had sex with Millie, three days later, in front of Cassie, her roomate. It was hot as hell, and I couldn't believe it, but it wasn't awkward at all.

When I told Tess, she smiled. We played and she won again. And more of that kind of dares started to come. Getting in bed with a girl that didn't speak english, having sex with a teacher, watching her having sex with a guy. Stakes started to rise, and we were having too much fun. We were losing our minds.

“Kenzie. I want you to sleep with her and, in the middle of it, let me in the room when I knock the door… And making her come while I'm sitting in front of you.”

That was too damn hard. McKenzie, Tess and Blair hated each other. Tess was the best, and a bitch. Kenzie and Blair were only a bit worse, and a little less bitchy.

But I did as she told. She took a seat there, in front of us, and I could see it in her eyes. She had fallen for me as much as I falled for her.

After we got out from Kenzie's room, Tess kissed me with passion against a wall. It was something we needed a long time ago. I responded it and we just stayed like that. No more than a kiss, and way more intimacy than I had with all those girls.

“No, stop… just that. Just one kiss. Hold on there” She said pushing me away.

“Come on Tess, quit the crap. Lets go to your room, my room, or the fucking director's office. I want to be with you.”

“No.” She answered with no compassion. “This is our game, and I´m not quitting. I watched you. Now you are bringing Blair to my room and you are going to watch me.”

If the last task was hard, this seemed almost impossible. Convincing Blair not only to sleep with a woman, not only to let me watch, but also doing all of that with a girl she hated. But Tess could make me do anything. And I did it.

The next night, I took Blair to her room and stayed there. There was tension in the air. A bit of competitiveness and a little reluctance. But we were three horny young adults inside the same room.

I watched them for an hour. I watched how Tess took control over the situation and it seemed like every single oxygen molecule was burning as she wanted to. 

But I couldn't hold still. I joined them. Blair welcomed me, and Tess… well, she wanted that as much as I did.

It took Blair an hour to get angry enough to think a little more clearly.

“Come on guys, you keep pushing me away. What the hell is going on. If you want to be alone… just fuking tell me.” She said, when we weren't even looking at her.

Tess put me aside for a second, turned her head to Blair and told her: “You're right. We want to be alone. You can watch, or you can get the hell out of here. I really don't care”.

I found that a bit mean, but she was right. All my mind was only looking at her, looking for her.

Blair shouted at us while she took her clothes and got dressed. We didn't even noticed. Then she slammed the door and got away.

We spended the whole night, and then the entire next day in bed. We did´t even ate. We were catching up months of expectancy. And it was wild, and hot, and just amazing.

But, you know… Shit happened.

A month later, I was living some kind of dream when a face I didn't expected to see appeared on the front door. My dad was there, with a smile on his face.

He invited me to lunch and told me he was returning home from a business trip to asia, and decided to catch up with me. He had reports on me from the trainers and teachers, and noticed my improvement. I even told him about Tess, and he was glad I was in a “healthy relationship”. I didn't bother to contradict him. For the first time in a long time, I had a good time with him, and really enjoyed the meal.  
After a few hours, and a bourbon, he told me he wanted to congratulate me, and to take me home again. But I surprised him, when I told him I had to think about it.

When I got back, I went straight to Tess and told her every single detail I talked to my dad. She was happy, at first. Until I asked her to come to Starling with me.

“Come on Ollie, you know I won´t.” She told me, and looked through the window. “If I do that, I will always be the gold digger who caught Oliver Fucking Queen… You know beter”

“Who fuking cares? Let them think what they want”

“I care. I´m 20 and I have two major, a world championship and an MBA. I'm a shark and I want to eat the world by the time I get to thirty. And you are asking me to do what? Going home to play house with you? Being an It girl?”

I looked down and she took my face up again.

“But you can choose. Take me, take the chance of being your own man. Stay here, get better, go to college, start your own company. Step out of your family shadow.”

For the first time since I met her, I saw her vulnerability. I couldn't stay, she couldn't leave. And we would´t get over that, ever.

The next day, I came back home with my dad. No goodbys, no last night together, no words. Just one last look of disappointment from her, and sadness from me.


End file.
